Один день из жизни ИнуноТайшо
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Нелегкий выдался денек у Ину-папы...


Название: Один день из жизни Ину-но-Тайшо

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

E-mail: 

Жанры: предполагался юмор

Рейтинг: РG

Размещение: только с разрешения автора и никак иначе.

Дисклеймер: все персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат их создателям

Статус: закончен

Предупреждение: авторша не особо тепло относится к Ину-папе и хорошенько над ним издевнулась.

От автора: Если Вы являетесь аниме-героем, никогда, НИКОГДА не говорите авторше «Молчи, женщина, твой день – 8 марта»! Иначе в этот день она жестоко отомстит…

07.15. Проснулся.

07.20. Некоторое время соображал, где я нахожусь.

07.25. Решил, что все-таки дома.

07.30. Ко мне прижалось что-то теплое.

07.31. Это оказалась моя жена.

07.32. А она, оказывается, такая беззащитная, когда спит.

07.33. Поцеловал ее.

07.34 Она пробормотала что-то среднее между «изменщик» и «извращенец» и ударила меня коленкой!

07.35. В самое интересное место!

07.36. Я взвыл.

07.37. Она проснулась.

07.40. Она уже несколько минут не может понять, почему я согнулся в три погибели и вою.

07.42. Жена пытается меня успокоить.

07.45. Все еще пытается.

07.50. Я сказал, что успокоюсь, если она меня поцелует.

07.51. Она меня поцеловала.

07.53. Э! Это что, все?

07.54. Я хотел схватить ее за талию, чтобы удержать.

07.55. Схватился немного ниже.

07.56. Получил пощечину и узнал, что я извращенец.

08.00. Кое-как одевшись, выполз из комнаты.

08.05. Столкнулся с Сещемару.

08.06. Щенок, ты как отца приветствуешь? Где уважение?

08.07. Мой неразумный сын как-то странно себя ведет. Вот зачем ему было так резво убегать?

08.08. До меня начинает доходить…

08.09. Уже почти…

08.10. Аааааа!

08.11. Я обернулся и получил по лбу рукоятью своего же Соунги. И какой идиот сказал, что женщины – слабый пол?

08.15. Пытаюсь объясниться.

08.16. Но, можно подумать, меня кто-нибудь слушал…

08.20. Мне интересно, как нужно умудриться свернуть бумагу, чтобы она стала больше похожа на палку? Впрочем, куда важнее: когда же жена устанет меня бить?

08.25. Что дорогая? Нет, ты мне совершенно не мешаешь размышлять о важных государственных вещах.

08.30. Ты закончила? А теперь слушай меня. То, что ты нашла, это вовсе не портрет моей любовницы, а военный документ. Но он настолько секретный, что его пришлось замаскировать. Вчера я пришел поздно, потому что был на совете союзников. На воротнике у меня не помада, а кровь. А саке я пил после совета в друзьями.

08.45. Фух, она мне поверила! Я спасен!

08.50. Случайно наткнулся взглядом на отражающую поверхность.

08.51. Аааааааа!

08.53. Меня едва не хватил удар. Неужели я действительно так выгляжу?

08.55. Пошел умываться. Авось, получше будет.

09.00. Блуждаю по своему поместью.

09.15. Все еще блуждаю.

09.30. Я уже наматываю третий круг, но так и не нашел купальню!

09.40. На четвертом круге меня поймала жена и за руку отвела на место.

09.45. Оказывается, на каждом повороте нужно было идти направо. А я-то налево ходил!

09.46. Похожее, последнее я сказал вслух… Вот черт…

09.47. Ты не так поняла!

09.50. Меня спасло чудо. Как ни странно в лице Сещемару. Я определенно люблю этого строптивца!

09.55. Ааааа! Откуда здесь на полу мыло?

10.00. Искупался. Прямо в одежде.

10.05. До спальни я добрался быстро: уж что-что, я налево я ходить умею.

10.06. При виде мокрого с головы до ног меня жена мягко говоря удивилась.

10.10. Ну, может, хватит уже на меня как на чудо морское смотреть? Дай мне лучше сухую одежду.

10.15. Переоделся.

10.20. Попытался расчесать то, во что превратились мои длинные волосы.

10.25. Потерпел сокрушительное поражение: у гребня не осталось зубьев, а моя прическа не стала лучше.

10.30. Психанул. Хотел побриться наголо своим же Соунгой.

10.32. Пришла жена, отобрала Соунгу, и сама принялась меня расчесывать.

10.33. Дорогая, значит, ты меня так сильно любишь, что не можешь долго сердиться и обижаться!

10.35. Что значит «лысым я буду выглядеть не представительно»? Какая же ты жестокая!

10.36. Все еще обижаешься на меня за «налево»?

10.37. Это же было недоразумение! Я все могу объяснить!

10.40. Закончив расчесывать мои снова ставшие красивыми и гладкими волосы, жена вылила мне на голову какую-то жидкость и ушла.

10.41. Интересно, откуда так воняет розами? Ненавижу этот запах.

10.45. Столкнувшись со мной перед комнатой, Сещемару вдруг зажал нос и куда-то припустил, будто за ним стадо чертей гналось. С чего бы?

10.50. Проклятье, да где же столько роз может быть, чтобы ТАК воняло?

10.51. Апчхи! Мне срочно нужно убраться подальше от источника запаха – у меня на розы аллергия!

10.55. Куда бы я не направлялся, меня везде преследует эта вонь! Да что же это такое?

11.00. Я понюхал свои волосы и все понял. Похоже, за «налево» мне отомстили.

11.05. Апчхи! Пойти к Рюкоцусею что ли? Сыграем партейку в шоги, выпьем саке…

11.10. Апчхи! А если и нет – хоть на нервы ему подействую.

11.40. Ну, вот я и на месте. Пришлось, правда, снести ворота: эта змеюка зачем-то заперлась от меня.

11.45. О, Рюкоцусей вышел! Только почему-то с мечом…

11.50. Я едва не оглох. Увидев меня, змей дико завопил и сиганул на ближайшее дерево. С чего бы?

11.55. Эй, Рю-тян! Спускайся давай!

12.00. Не спускается. Да еще и брыкается, пытаясь заехать мне по лбу то мечом, то пяткой.

12.10. Рюкоцусей, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся в ветку, быстро читает молитву. Вопрос: зачем?

12.25. Меня все достало, захотел проткнуть змея Соунгой.

12.30. С поверхности меча на меня выпялилось НЕЧТО. Растрепанные белые волосы бросали тень на огромные красные и слезящиеся глаза. Жуть какая! Интересно, а кто это был?

12.35. Мама! Это же я!

12.45. Более-менее привел себя в порядок.

12.50. Рюкоцусей меня узнал и наконец-то слез с дерева.

13.00. Сидим под вишней, играем в шоги, пьем саке.

14.00. Лежим под вишней, играем в шоги, пьем саке.

15.00. Лежим под вишней, спим, не пьем саке.

18.00. Лежим под вишней, просыпаемся.

18.05. Проснулись.

18.10. Спросонок и похмелья не узнал Рюкоцусея, врезал ему по морде.

18.11. Ему это не понравилось, и он меня пнул.

18.12. Я опустил ему на голову доску для игры.

18.14. Он попытался проткнуть меня мечом.

18.15. Я схватился за Соунгу.

18.16. Пришла жена Рюкоцусея, надавала нам обоим.

18.17. Говорили с Рю-тяном о наших женах.

18.45. Вспомнил, что обещал сегодня встретиться с Изи-чан. Попрощался в Рюкоцусеем, припустил к ней.

19.00. Я на месте, а ее еще нет.

19.30. Собрал для Изи большой букет цветов.

19.45. Сижу, гадаю по ромашке.

20.00. Сижу, пытаю ромашку.

20.05. Пришла Изи-чан!

20.10. Получил свой законный поцелуй.

20.15. Получил по шее за чрезмерный пыл.

20.30. Поболтав с Изи, предложил ей наведаться в нашу уединенную пещерку любви.

20.35. Она на меня за что-то обиделась и отказала в близости!

20.40. У меня депрессия.

21.00. Сбежал домой к жене.

22.00. Добрался до дома.

22.05. Нырнул в постель и попытался поприставать к жене.

22.10. Получил пощечину и отказ.

22.11. Вышел из себя, решил использовать силу.

22.15. Был отправлен спать на коврик у двери.

22.20. Засыпая, напомнил себе завтра прибить авторшу, которая устроила мне такой денек. Я же не знал, что драконы бессмертны…


End file.
